


Just For One Day

by anonymous_sibyl



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Character of Color, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-08
Updated: 2007-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/pseuds/anonymous_sibyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We can be us, just for one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just For One Day

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic. Title and summary from the song "Heroes."
> 
> This work is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/us/). None of the media or characters written about in my fanfiction belong to me and I make no profit from these works. 

Niki died first, which left Jessica fucked up and gibbering in a corner. His father told him not to think of it as death, but when your mother was gone—even if it was only her smile and the way her fingers would tremble when she was afraid of letting you down—well, it was what it was. Jessica was a shit mom, anyway, and he was a shit teenager, so he left her at some hospital with a pile of money and didn't even bother to wonder if they'd care for her.

D.L. didn't last much longer. Instead of saving his own ass when they were finally and inevitably tracked down, he phased out of a wall and did some fancy stuff with bullets so Micah could get away. Micah didn't look back that time, either. You don't when you know your father is about to die.

The problem with his parents today, right this very second, was that the woman who just came around the corner looked very much like Jessica.

"Hi, baby." She smiled and reached out toward him. "Mommy's home."

"You're not my mother." He held up his hands to ward her off and began scanning the area for anything that would help. He hadn't been away from machinery for more than a handful of times since this all began—or ended—but now was one of those times. She must have been waiting.

"Oh, sweetie, is that any way to talk?"

"Get away from me." Her shoulders tensed and she stroked her hand over her pocket. Probably had a gun. "_Mom_."

He saw the glint of something metallic around the corner and he wondered how far he'd have to run in order to find machinery that worked, and if he found it if he could make it do something other than blink at her. Coming to New York was careless. He should have stayed in the populated cities, not taken it upon himself to make a pilgrimage to the site of Petrelli's big meltdown. He should have told the rest of them no.

"Don't you love me anymore, Micah?"

As if he ever did. Not her. Not even Niki once he got older. Love was for fools. Love got you fucked-up powers and fucked-up powers got you punished for using them. Until the day came that your parents needed magic money, too, then all of a sudden you were a star.

He tried to explain this to the team once and none of them got it. Damn Claire, she showered him with sympathy, just buried him in her upper middle class bullshit and thought he was angry because his parents had made him steal for them. She was wrong. He was angry because they hadn't let him use his powers when and how he wanted. He was angry because they were stupid, like Hiro, like her, a bunch of fucking superheroes out to save the world.

Sure, he did his part. He walked his ass into godforsaken New York City after the bang, and used his powers to boost the signal on his cellphone so he could report in faster than anyone else could. Nathan could have flown here and back but he, like Hiro, like anyone with a power they didn't consider worthless, was too busy.

He should have brought fucking Claire with him on this trip like she'd asked; maybe he could have used her body as a shield. She'd heal, right?

"You left me, Micah. You and your father.." Jessica pulled something from her pocket. He'd been wrong, it wasn't a gun, it was a knife. "That wasn't nice, you know, leaving me all alone after my sister died."

"It's not like we could take care of you."

"It's not like you tried."

Yeah, Claire'd be great at this. He could shove her at Jessica and be gone before she bled out. Or maybe he should have brought Mrs. P with him, the old bat. She spoke fluent crazy. You had to in order to raise Petrellis.

He used to be pretty good at speaking crazy himself. He also used to give a damn. "What do you want, Jessica?"

"You, baby." She stroked the knife down his arm. "I've missed you."

The blade dug in to his flesh and he shivered.

"I was all alone, Micah. Do you have any idea what that feels like?" He shook his head and she shrugged. "You really should have stayed what you are, Micah. This hero thing is about to get you killed."

"I'm not a hero."

She chuckled. "Nice try, sweetie, but I've been watching you. You're a regular kitten-saver."

She punctuated her remark with a prick of the knife. He dropped his eyes and saw the blood, then returned his stare to her.

"Jealous?" She flinched so he kept going. "Maybe kittens deserve saving."

He didn't say it, but she heard it anyway, and thrust it back at him. "And I didn't."

"You're not a hero either."

"I never wanted to be."

"Yes. You did." He curled his fingers over the blade and pulled it away from his arm. "But you did it wrong."

He took the knife from her slack fingers and turned it on her. It encountered resistance, at first, scraped across bone and cut sinew, stuck somewhere knives don't belong. Blinking, Jessica cupped her hands around his and drove it home.

"Did I do it right now, baby?"

"Yeah." He stood, leaving the knife in her, and wiped her blood on his pants. "But I didn't."


End file.
